Someone Beautiful, Other Than Art
by XxKikipopxX
Summary: It was Independence Day and Sasori And Deidara decided to relax after the mission to watch fireworks. Sasori couldn't hide his feelings much longer and decided to confess his love to Deidara. He's been longing for love and affection that his parents failed to provide him with long ago. Will he get that love and affection or will he regret it? SasoDei.


**Someone Beautiful, Other Than Art**

"I love the night of Independence Day, un. It's the only night I can stay outside all night and watch beautiful art! Right Sasori?"

It was the night of Independence Day and Deidara and Sasori decided to take a break from the Akatsuki and watch the colorful blazing fireworks at night. They were still wearing they're Akatsuki robes though. They had just finished a mission and decided to sit and relax; their eyes fixated at the sky.

"Hn. It's beautiful, but it's not art. Art is-"

"BAKA! Art is an EXPLOSION!"

"Art is Eternal."

"Eternal MY ass. No. Nevermind. I can never be eternal. I AM art. I'm an EXPLOSION! Un."

Sasori slowly turned his head to face Deidara. An angry look grew on Sasori's face. Was Deidara insane?

"Deidara, how do you wish to die? I hope it's not by blowing yourself up..."

"UN! I've worked all my life on a specific technique that will kill a specific person. By gathering all my chakra into one area and BAM! Un. An explosion. The ultimate masterpiece."

Sasori thought it was rather cute how Deidara always talked about his dreams of creating ultimate art. Explosions here and explosions there. To be honest, he actually cared for the man. Of course he would never show it in his face. His face remained emotionless. He got rid of the emotions in his face long after he was told about the death of his parents. He waited so long to wait for them to come back from their mission only to be dead long before. Reasons why Sasori hates waiting.

"Oii! Sasori, are you even listening?!"

"Tch, don't throw your life away like that if you want to be art. Art is not an explosion. Art is eternal. Work on being immortal and never dying."

That wasn't the reason Sasori wanted Deidara to live though. The reason why is because he doesn't want Deidara to ever leave his side. Deidara is the closest person to him, after his parents. The thought of his parents always haunted him, and it always will. The only time he could forget about his parents was when he was with Deidara. Sometimes Sasori couldn't acknowledge this fact, but he knew he had to some day.

Sasori's train of thought was disrupted once he realized Deidara was still rambling on and on about explosives.

"I don't understand how art can be eternal. There's no point. The beauty in an explosion is priceless. Once you create something, it's not done until it's blown up! Ah, Sasori, I should just get your puppets and blow them up! Then you can start calling them ART."

"Don't you dare."

Deidara shifted his head to Sasori's puppet, Hiruko, that was resting right beside Sasori. He quickly got up and took some clay out of his pouch. Sasori noticed this action and rapidly grabbed Deidara's wrist before he could take another step.

"Blow Hiruko up, I'll blow YOU up."

"Tch! Fine! It's worth it! Un. Two masterpieces in one night."

Deidara struggled to let his wrist free but the man wouldn't let go. Deidara grew distress.

"Sasori, let go! Un."

"Sit Down."

"Why? We already made a deal! Un."

Sasori didn't want to admit that he didn't want to kill Deidara, but that will only reveal too much about his feelings. Maybe tonight is the night he had to confess his feelings... Nonsense.

"I said sit down. I... I don't want to kill you."

"Un! I thought you didn't care about whether I lived or not!"

For the first time ever since his child years, Sasori showed emotion. His face slowly saddened. His eyes revealed gloom and his lips turned into a frown. Not just his usual frown; but a frown filled with emotion. Sasori slowly let go of Deidara's wrist and positioned them on his lap. Deidara was shocked at Sasori's actions. He put his clay back in his pouch and sat back down next to Sasori, only closer. He only did this because he was worried about Sasori. Sasori never acted like this, ever.

"Uh.. S-Sasori, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Oh... well I was just kidding. I'm not going to blow up your puppet! Un!" Deidara put a smile on his face and hoped Sasori would feel a little better.

"I don't care."

Deidara frowned at his response and looked back up at the sky with a pout. Sasori was so bipolar!

"Un! Whatever. The fireworks are still nice though! Beauty everywhere. One day, I'll marry art! Un."

"That's impossible."

"HOW?!"

"You define art as an explosion. How can you marry an explosion? If you were to make a clay women, it won't count it as art."

Deidara raised his eyebrow at Sasori, "Un. How is that impossible? Of course I'll count it as art!"

"No you won't. It hasn't been blown up yet. After you blow it up, you'll have nothing."

"Well, she'll still be in my heart! Un!"

"But... wouldn't you want it be everlasting. Eternal. There with you for all your life? Someone to... love you and be there right by your side...?"

Deidara was confused in Sasori's sudden change in voice. His voice, for once, was filled with emotion. It seemed caring, loving, but also had worry. Could it be what Deidara thought it was? Did Sasori...

Deidara's thought drifted away before he could finish it. What exactly did Sasori even mean?

"Un. Someone like who?"

Sasori knew he had to say it. There was no backing out. He wanted to know how it felt like to be loved again.

"S-someone.. like.. me..."

Deidara turned to face Sasori in shock. Sasori was looking down at the grass, twirling the grass with his fingers. Sasori's face was a light shed of pink. Deidara could feel the heat radiating from the puppet master. Someone like him? Did Sasori consider him more than a friend?

Deidara hesitated to say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Sasori to feel uncomfortable or anything. He actually acknowledged the guy for confessing his feelings. Deidara started focusing on the sounds of the fireworks. The firework show was still going on. How long had it even been? After Sasori's confession there was a long moment of silence. Deidara has never been so speechless. He was normally the loud mouth.

After a while Sasori began to regret confessing. He knew he was blushing and he showed all signs of weakness. Deidara hadn't responded at all. Sasori needed to get out of there. He wanted to cry and that was very much unlike him. He held back his tears with all he can. He's never shown so much weakness ever since he was a child. Sasori gradually began to get up but was stopped by a familiar hand.

"Sit down, Sasori. Un."

"I-I have to go." Sasori avoided eye contact with Deidara as much as he could. He then glanced back only to see that Deidara wasn't even looking at him. As much as he tried to ignore it, it hurt. He now knew the feeling of rejection. Sasori felt a deja vu moment when he tried to struggle out of Deidara's wrist. Deidara's grip on Sasori's wrist was quite tight.

"Please? Un."

Sasori suddenly felt himself obey Deidara's command. He was so vulnerable. He hated it. Sasori sat back down next to Deidara, only a lot farther than be was before.

Deidara shifted his gaze to Sasori. Once again Sasori was still looking at the ground. What should he say? Does Deidara even feel the same? Deidara attempted to cheer Sasori up by throwing his arm around his neck.

"Hey! Sasori my man! Why so down?"

No response.

"...Why don't you look at the fireworks? They're quite beautiful!"

No response.

Deidara then thought about complimenting him.

"Like you! Un!"

"Lies."

Deidara grew silent at that response. What could he say? Although, he wasn't really lying. It was only now that he realized how beautiful Sasori was. The way his beautiful, flowing, short red hair perfectly framed his fame. How it hung over Sasori's soft brown eyes. How his lips looked innocent and soft. So... kissable... Deidara quickly shook the thought out of his head and snapped back into reality. Sasori was still in the same position as before. Why so depressed?

"What if I'm not lying?"

"You are. You say art is beautiful. Art is an 'explosion.' I am not an explosion. I am eternal. Therefore, to you, I am not art. I am not beautiful."

Deidara couldn't respond to that. He felt defenseless. He noticed Sasori get up and start walking away.

"W-where are you going?! The fireworks aren't over yet!"

"I'm done here, therefore the fireworks are done. Let's go. We need to report back to Pain."

"N-no! I want to see it all! Un!"

"Hmph. Fine. Stay there, but I'll be leaving."

Deidara just watched Sasori walk back into the forest at the direction of the hideout. He's never seen Sasori like this. Deidara turned back to look at the fireworks. He thought about what Sasori's confession.

_"S-someone.. like.. me..."_

Someone like Sasori. He felt his stomach do multiple flips. Had Deidara felt the same way? He never really gave it a thought. The thought of Sasori being there; being by his side and showing him love and affection. The thought of being happy. For some reason he somewhat wanted that feeling. He just gazed at the fireworks, hoping for an answer. For once, art couldn't help him.

* * *

Sasori quietly walked through the forest. He regretted everything. He should have never said that. He should have never shown his feelings. He should have never even thought about it. What was wrong with him? Deidara couldn't even respond. It's obvious he doesn't feel the same way. It's not like a rogue ninja to develop feelings for your teammate; to show such vulnerability.

Sasori realized that he was off guard once he heard the bushes shake.

"Damn."

He could sense other ninja planning on attacked him. Sasori quickly got on guard and focused on the environment around him. He could sense one...two...three... multiple ninja around him. Before he could make the first move, he realized he wasn't in Hiruko. He looked around him only to remember that he left Hiruko behind. He once again cursed under his breath and whipped out a kunai. He was so distracted by his feelings, he didn't even remember to bring his ultimate weapon with him for defense. How dumb is he?

Sasori quickly moved to the left as he dodged the enemy's kunai that was thrown from a tree. The enemy still stayed hidden. What were they planning? A sudden image of Deidara popped into Sasori's head and he quickly cursed it away. He sensed another kunai being thrown from behind and he dodged to the left, only to be hit by another kunai on the arm.

Sasori hastily brought his hand to his arm and shook the pain away. It wasn't a bad injury and it was something he could handle. Within a second there were dozens of ninja flying towards him all at the same time. Sasori didn't know what to do. He wasn't properly equipped. He left everything back at the spot he was with Deidara; along with Hiruko. Maybe it was time. Maybe it was time to take his leave. He tried to convince himself that but he still couldn't ignore all the fear that built up in him. He couldn't ignore his trembling. He couldn't ignore his thoughts of Deidara.

Sasori shut his eyes and just stood there. Hoping that things would just end and that his misery would be put to an end.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

*BOOM*

Sasori opened his eyes only to see dozens of ninja laying lifeless on the ground.

They were all lifeless.

He turned around only to be greeted by his teammate Deidara.

"Are you ok, Sasori?! You need to be more careful, un."

Sasori felt himself heating up, the fact that Deidara cared really sparked him on the inside. Of course, like always he ignored it and moved on with other stuff.

"W-Where's Hiruko?!"

"Oh, he's still back there."

"You left it?! Hnn! Useless as always."

"USELESS?! Didn't I just save your ass?! UN!"

"...I wasn't equipped properly and you still didn't bring my equipment!" Sasori avoided eye contact with Deidara as much as he could.

"Can you be grateful that I saved you?! I hurried over here once I sensed you were in trouble! And I'd prefer you look at me while I'm talking to you! Un!"

"I don't have to."

"Sasori, you can't hide your feelings. Un."

Sasori froze at that phrase. Great, so Deidara knew he had feelings for him so he never did respond to him about it on purpose.

"W-who said I have feelings? I'm going to retrieve Hiruko."

"No!"

Deidara quickly grabbed Sasori by the shoulders and spin him around so he would face him. Deidara's hands were gripping Sasori's shoulders tightly as he gazed into Sasori's eyes with anger. Sasori gazed back into Deidara's as his anger also began to grow.

"Why are you making this so difficult? Un! Can't you be a man about this? Stop being so scared! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to you and tell you how I fe-"

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't! You don't understand how it feels like to lose the one that your closest to! To lock all your feelings away and move on with life with only the feeling of pain. Most of my childhood I grew up waiting. Waiting for my parents to come home. I just wanted parental love. I walk down the streets of the Sand Village only to see children with their mothers and fathers. Playing, being happy."

Tears started to flow from Sasori's eyes. The first time he's cried ever since that day. He continued on.

"While I was just waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Only to figure out that my parents had died in their mission long ago. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO WANT AFFECTION FROM SOMEONE YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND YOU WILL NE-"

His long and painful speech was cut off by the most beautiful feeling ever. Deidara's lips were rested on his. The warm, soft pleasuring feeling flowed through his whole body. The kiss grew deeper as Deidara pressed into the Sasori. He stroke Sasori in the most passionate way ever. Sasori let out a soft moan which granted access to Sasori's mouth. Deidara slowly slipped his tongue in, exploring the shorter man's mouth. Moving his tongue around Sasori's teeth and finally on his tongue. They're tongues entwined on their own; like it was meant to be. Sasori didn't want this to end, neither did Deidara. But Deidara had to cut it off so he could finally have the chance to talk to the high-tempered redhead.

Sasori let out a soft whimper once he felt it was over and opened his eyes. He knew his face was red but didn't mind once he saw that Deidara's face was red also.

"S-so... as I was saying, I'm sorry to hear what you've gone through, un, but I thought about it and I sort of feel the same way. You ARE beautiful and I really enjoy being your partner. Without you, I wouldn't know where or what I would even be."

Sasori just stared into Deidara's eyes in awe. For once he's called someone, other than his art, beautiful. Then he felt it. The vulnerability. He didn't like that, at all. Sasori shrugged Deidara's hands off his shoulders and started walking at the direction Hiruko was in.

"Whatever."

Deidara was shocked.

"'Whatever?!' Un! That's all you can say after a moment like that?! I just poured my heart out and all you say is 'Whatever?!'"

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's reaction. Deidara took notice and pouted.

"Un! Sasori, your something else."

"Well that's just me. Deal with it."

Deidara began to walk alongside Sasori with a smirk.

"Un, of course I'll deal with it. You know, since we'll be together, I have to."

Sasori twitched.

"Together?"

"Duh! Together! Un! That kiss didn't just mean anything. You know your ass liked it. Pfft."

"..."

"See! You're speechless."

"Actually I was thinking about why you would think my ass liked it. You didn't really kiss my ass..."

Deidara playfully frowned at the short man.

"You know what I mean! Un! Gosh Sasori."

They had finally arrived at where they were and Sasori walked towards Hiruko. He noticed that the fireworks were still going on. They were beautiful. For a moment he felt himself just stare at them in awe. Deidara came beside him and watched the fireworks also.

"Un, well, we know that we can come here for our 1 Year Anniversary, huh?"

Sasori jolted at the fact that Deidara just said that.

"W-Wha-?!"

His words were cut off by a tight hug from the blonde.

"Happy Independence Day Sasori-danna!"

Sasori couldn't do anything but smile. Was he finally going to get the love he's always wanted? Deidara seemed to return his feelings so he guessed he didn't regret his confession afterall. Now that Deidara and him were a "thing" (he supposed), things could get better. His body began to fill up with joy. The affection he's been longing for ever since his parent's death. He could now get it from his one and only partner, Deidara. His smile grew into a warm smile filled with so much emotion. The smile that seized to ever show up since his childhood.

"Happy Independence Day... Deidara."


End file.
